Warning, Roommate Wanted!
by bedroomxeyes
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are a couple. They live in New York together with their sassy friend Stefan. The latter is having some financial issues and the threesome struggles with paying off all the bills. So, they hope to find a fourth roommate to end all their troubles. Is this new roommate all they needed or will he prove to be their biggest obstacle yet? AU


A gust of wind made its way through the window. It brought with it a couple of already brownish leaves and made a small piece of paper fly halfway across the room. The paper landed gently on a rather sizable Persian style carpet.

The piece of paper landed on the backside and had a large headline written on it:

_Roommate Wanted to Share Great Apartment Near Madison Square Park_

Suddenly, the handle on the door started to move and the opening of the wooden entrance caused another breeze of air to make its way through the window. This time, the wind blew much harder and the curtains started to gather on the wall beside the window.

"Oh my god, Stefan. I thought you said that you closed the window!" squeaked a blonde girl as she carried a bag of groceries in the apartment. The brown haired man beside her kept the door open as she walked it. He sighed and moved his gaze from the floor to the blonde beside him.

"Yeah, the apartment needed some fresh air, " said Stefan, "badly. I don't even want to imagine how this apartment would smell if you and Nik didn't have me. You two would live in a complete stench."

"Seriously," said the blonde as she rolled her eyes, "Stefan, I get that you have to be sassy and all that other stuff that comes along with being gay. But don't push it."

The blonde put all the groceries on the counter in the kitchen part of the room. She emptied all the bags and grabbed a Snickers bar. While violently opening the packaging, she noticed the piece of paper that lay on the floor.

"Now look what you caused, Stefan!" shouted the blonde as she pointed to the recently fallen paper.

"Not like it's dirty or anything," said Stefan as he picked up the ad, "I get this carpet cleaned every two months." he added as he started to stare at the summary of the ad.

"Lets hope for your sake that it's not dirty. I forgot to save the ad on my PC and I am for sure not writing it again."

"It's not dirty. But," said Stefan with hesitation, "are you really sure that you did this right? I mean, the ad. The no-age-limit thing. I'm not really sure that's a great idea." he explained as he went to close the door.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Look, this is New York, " started the blonde, "and the last ad I put up didn't really get any response. So, that only leaves me with two options. I either keep dreaming that money will start falling from the sky or I get real. At this point, it doesn't really matter how old the person is. Just that the person _is_ interested - that's enough." explained the blonde.

She started to move towards the window and noticed the few fallen leaves on the floor. She picked them up and threw them out the window.

"Caroline, you know that as soon as I get some money I'll pay you and Nik back immediately. I wish I could help _now_, but I just don't know how."

The blonde shut the window and kept looking outside. She stretched her arms only to bind them around her upper body, as if she was hugging herself. Stefan approached her and put an arm on her shoulder. He looked as if he was having an inner monologue about what he should say.

"Look," he started, "we'll make it through this."

"You're right. I just, you know, Nik's the only one with a full-time job here. And it just doesn't feel right that we just crack jokes at home while he's working his ass off. His very_ hot_ ass." she laughed.

"It doesn't feel right. But, we're friends. We're there for each other. Nik's just, well, he's always been the one to take the burden on himself."

"That's true... You know where else he likes to take the burden on himself?" asked Caroline while giving Stefan a dirty look.

"Oh, not again," he exclaimed, " I so do not want to hear another word about your sex life. It's enough that it keeps me awake late at night, I don't need to picture it too." he complained. He removed his hand from her shoulder and reached for the barely opened Snickers bar.

"Hey, I was gonna eat that!" shouted Caroline as she marched towards Stefan and took the Snickers out of his posession. She grabbed the Snickers, the packaging still in Stefan's hand, and put the whole thing in her mouth.

Stefan gave her a confused look, but as she started to drool wildly he just could not hold his grin back. He took another Snickers out of the bag and opened it. He imitated Caroline and also put the whole Snickers in his mouth. They just looked at each other and laughed crazily while trying to chew the piece of chocolate.

They didn't even notice the creaking of the door.

"I'm only gone for eight hours and you two yard apes have already gone completely bonkers."

The voice came from a casually dressed man with short blonde hair, a little curl here and there. He looked at the pair with interest.

"Miiig!" shouted Caroline, her mouth still full. She put her hands up and ran all the way to the british sounding male. She embraced him as if she had not seen him for a week. She then carefully swallowed the last bits of chocolate in her mouth and closed her eyes so she looked liked a fallen angel with a slight obsession with chocolate.

"Hey, Nik," welcomed Stefan, "there was a discount on Snickers in the store. Want some?"

"Thanks, mate, some other time. I'd much rather eat the rest off Caroline's pretty face," he joked, "you know, love, I think you got some of that Snickers on my shirt."

"I did not!" defended Caroline as she wiped the drool off her face.

"I was just kidding." said Klaus as he gave Caroline a peck on the cheek. And on the other cheek. Then, he pulled her into a hug and explored the taste of her luscious lips. Caroline's eyebrows twitched as she slowly started to relax. She put her hands around his neck and let out a soft moan.

"Ah, come on guys. You know I'm still here, I'm sure you can see me. I'm not under the Cloak of Invisibility."

Klaus and Caroline slowly pulled apart, holding hands. The couple blushed and turned to Stefan.

"I'm not entirely sure if this is the right word but if I had to guess, then you're the cockblocker here, Stefan," exclaimed Klaus, "no offence."

"None taken."

Stefan laughed it off and made his way to the fridge.

"Hey guys, what do you want me to cook today? There's still some lasagna left from yesterday, if you want to eat that?" offered Stefan. He grabbed the leftovers and put them on the counter while checking for his phone. While raising his eyebrows in interest , he put his left hand up in alert.

"Well, you guys are on your own. Elijah just texted me, he wants us to have dinner at his place." explained Stefan.

"Aww, is _the_ Stelijah finally getting some action?" asked Caroline full of excitement.

"I'm not sure if I like that name. Isn't Elijan better?" replied Stefan.

"No! That's lame," expressed Caroline, "but you know what else? If you and _Klaus _here had a bromance going on, I would totally call it Klefan."

Klaus started rolling his eyes but was interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling. He put a hand on his abdomen and let out an audible groan.

"I'd say a thing or two about the last part but I'm too bloody hungry." said Klaus as he approached the counter and put the lasagna in the microwave.

"Yeah, Caroline, you have a serious obsession with these names. Although I have to admit, Klefan does have a nice ring to it." admitted Stefan.

The sound of the microwave warming up the leftovers filled the room. Caroline walked to Klaus and started to massage his shoulders.

"Hey, Nik," started Caroline, "I made a new ad for the roommate we're looking for. Want to see it?"

"Sure." he answered.

**xxx**

It was late autumn and one of the rainiest days to come. Raindrops slipped down the window and searched for a place to halt. A few leaves danced around and got glued to the window. They curtains prevented the view in the apartment but allowed us to see a shadow. The shadow then pulled the curtains to the side so that some sunlight could brighten the room.

The apartment was a complete mess. Dirty dishes piled up in the sink, clothes lay everywhere and absolutely nothing seemed to be in order. Even the couch had crumbles of chips left on it.

"Caroline, we slept in!" shouted Klaus.

"Oh no, we've got to clean this place!"

The blonde appeared out of her - _their_ bedroom. She put on a bathrobe in a complete rush and looked really baffled. She quickly advanced to the coffee maker and started to fill her favorite mug with her much needed daily dose of caffeine.

"We forgot to set the alarm clock, love," Klaus explained, "it's already 10 PM and we've got roughly half an hour to clean this jumble."

Caroline took a sip of her coffee before she began to march around the room, picking up random pieces of clothing and then hiding them behind the sofa.

"Well, Mister I-will-paint-you-like-one-of-my-French-girls, no can do," said the blonde, "there is absolutely no way that we can clean up this chaos before our hypothetical new roommate comes for the interview."

"Caroline, you're beautiful. But if you don't stop talking I'll have to occupy your lips once again," explained Klaus, "and we both know I won't be able to stop."

Caroline giggled and returned to sipping her precious coffee.

"If Stefan were here, he would clean this in a jiffy."

"Yeah," agreed Caroline, "he's like our Mom our something. Annoying, adorable and way underappreciated."

Suddenly, Caroline's phone started to ring.

"Talk about the devil. Stefan's calling. Probably to make sure everything's alright."

She grabbed it from the counter and let it ring on for a while.

"Caroline, love?"

"Mhm?"

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Patience, Nik. I want to wait for the good part of the song," explained Caroline, "oh, here it comes - Ooh I neeed your beeedroom eeyes!" she sang along.

Klaus rolled his eyes while trying to hide the grin from his face. He drew himself to the blonde and took the phone out of her hands. He prepared to speak as he slid index finger to the answer button.

"Ah, Stefan, my mate. We were just talking about you. Do you happen to be nearby by any chance?"

_"Uh, no. Actually, I'm going to be late."_

"What? Stefan, are you drunk? You've never been tardy for a minute in your entire life. "

_"Yeah, sorry guys. You'll have to be on your own. Elijah had a family emergency and I couldn't just leave him there..." _

"Oh, I hope everything's alright."

_"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it when I come back."_

"Well then. Caroline and I still have to tidy up the apartment a little bit."

_"You haven't even started with the cleaning yet, right? Why am I not surprised?"_

"Ah, Stefan, you're such a dampener."

_"Yeah, well, I don't even know what that means. Look, I have to go now, bye!"_

The call disconnected.

"We're on our own." stated Klaus with disappointment in his tone. He put the phone back in its spot and took a sip of Caroline's coffee while placing his hand around her waist. The blonde seemed lost in thought.

"Hey, Nik, can I ask you something?"

"I'm your pet boyfriend, sweetheart. Of course you can question me about anything you like."

"Well," she started as she brought her hands to his muscular chest, "do you ever think that your life would be better if you didn't have me and Stefan hindering you all the time?"

Silence filled the air as Klaus took a step closer to Caroline and gently stroked her hair. His long fingers travelled all the way to her round cheeks.

"I'd never say that, Caroline. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. This bright bundle of sunshine that holds me tight during the darkest of times."

Caroline laughed as wrinkles covered her face. Klaus buried his face in her strawberry scented hair while tickling her playingly. She let out a giggling sound and her hand slowly approached his butt. The hand went on its own adventure, exploring the back entry to the inside of his pants. While having no underwear on is certainly an advantage in some situations, it definitely did no good later on in this particular one. The sneaky blonde stretched the string that had held his sleeping pants up and thus left the man totally unclothed.

The man kept his head buried in her curls and chuckled amusingly.

"Would you care explaining to me how exactly does one go from being a horribly worried girlfriend to a dirty minded sinner?" he whispered in her ear.

"Easy peasy," she started, "lets be dirty this year and save Santa a trip."

"Firstly, Christmas isn't until a month. And all the Santa jokes are getting old, dear, you've got your Klaus right in front of you."

"You forgot to mention Santa's little helper," she said as she let her hand explore his lower pelvis, "I hope I'm not getting him too excited."

"_Little _helper? Love, I'm insulted," he said with fake sadness in his voice, "and here I thought I was big enough for you."

He stretched his arms around her waist and pulled her up, his arms keeping her slim legs enveloped around his body. His hands made their way under her robe, feeling up her body at the soft touch of her skin. He started nibbling on her neck and she moved her head up in sign of pleasure while a soft moan escaped her lips.

The sound of the powerful wind against the window announced a change of pace, the lovers stopped their doings and observed their surrounding.

Then the bell rang.

"Oh, fuck." escaped the couple at the same time.

**So, this is my first Klaroline fanfic. I got the idea for the story from a Slovenian play, it's called Vladimir, written by Matjaž Zupančič. Since most of you probably don't know it, I thought it'd be fun if I wrote something based on this. The movies The Roommate and similar pieces of film don't have any connection to this story. If you find any, it is purely coincidental. **

**Please review and if you're on tumblr - my name is xlittlestpenguinx. **


End file.
